


Undertale AU Holiday Specials

by Kastrallis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blueberry's a sweetie, Gen, Holidays, Specials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastrallis/pseuds/Kastrallis
Summary: This is just a place to put all of my holiday specials of the AUs. This relies heavily on my main focus story, Protectors. If you haven't read it, you probably won't understand what the hell's going on in here. So, for your own understanding, I'd recommend reading it first. After all, if you're on AO3, chances are you have nothing else to do. **FOURTH WALL BROKEN!!!!!**I think I'll have all of these chapters take place /after/ the shenanigans in Protectors, just so I can have the freedom of writing about all of the AUs I want.No Undertale AUs belong to me; they belong to their respective creators.





	

     I wiped my hands on my apron and nodded approvingly at my day-long work. I never was much of a cook, other than pancakes and now spaghetti thanks to Papyrus, so I was very much impressed with myself, even though I had to cheat using the internet. The turkey was cooked to perfection – and I had caught it myself in Overtale, might I add – the stuffing was overflowing, and I had an extra bowl of it keeping warm in the oven; everything was perfect.

     Adjusting the candles and glancing at the clock, I hung my apron on the hook and went into my room to change. Should I wear the dress Mafiatale Toriel gave me, or the dress that I had been shoved into by a certain egotistical robot? Meh, neither. I pulled on a pair of dress pants and a deep red collared shirt.

     Just then I heard the front door being opened. _Right on time._ I walked into the entrance room and opened my arms, preparing to get glomped.

     “HUMAN!!” a smol, blue-clad skeleton screeched, taking a flying leap onto me.

     I laughed, thanking my past self for not wearing a dress. “Hello, Blueberry!” I wrapped my arms around the little marshmallow and got up with him. Underswap had been a delightful AU to visit, albeit a little disorienting since everybody’s personalities were backwards.

     “Ey, Minx,” I heard someone say and turned back to the door. There stood Underswap Papyrus, aka Carrot. Don’t ask me why I decided to call him that; I don’t really know.

     “Carrot, would ya mind puttin’ out your cigarette?” I asked, “I don’t want my hard-earned dinner to have the aftertaste of smoke.”

     “That wouldn’t be so bad,” he shrugged with his hands in his pockets. When he opened his eyes, he froze at the menacing look on my face and threw the cigarette outside after crushing it between his fingers.

     “Thank you,” I said sweetly and turned my attention to the little ball of energy I still held in my arms.

     “DID YOU MAKE ALL THIS?” he asked, pointing at the immaculately set dinner table for emphasis.

     I nodded happily. “I just hope everyone else gets here before it all gets cold.”

     “Speaking of which, where _is_ everyone?” Carrot asked, looking around a bit before looking back at me.

     I put Blueberry down before answering, and he shot off like a bullet toward the den. “You guys were the first to arrive, but they should be here soon.”

     “HUMANNN!!!” we both heard someone yell.

     “Right on cue,” Carrot remarked, wandering off to keep an eye on his brother.

     Someone picked me up from behind and twirled me around. I giggled like an idiot and twisted around to see Classic Papyrus’ smiling face.

     “Papyrus!” I laughed, “Put me down so I can hug you properly!”

     He set me down and fixed my collar. “THERE IS A PROPER WAY TO HUG?” he tilted his head.

     “course there is, paps,” a familiar, lazy voice said from behind him. Classic Sans winked at me.

     “Yeah,” I said, catching his drift, “and it goes a lil’ like… _this!”_

     We both dove onto him, effectively tackling him to the ground, though we both were very careful not to hurt him; Sans was sure to cushion his pelvis while I kept the cinnamon bun from cracking his skull on the ground. It crushed my hand in the process, but it was worth it if it meant Papyrus didn’t get hurt.

     All three of us were laughing, and suddenly a sharp throat clearing interrupted our reunion. I looked up to see the Underfell brothers standing there.

     I purposely took my sweet time getting up and dusting myself off. “Hello, Sharp,” I nodded at Fell Pap.

     He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, bending at the waist to look me in the eye. “HELLO, HUMAN.” He stepped around me and glared back at Sans (the Classic one).

     Fell Sans came up to me, sweating bullets and his one red eye darting all over the room. “you uh…” he cleared his throat. “ya look nice.”

     “D’aww, thanks, Edge!” I slapped an arm around him, making him jump a little. “You don’t look too bad yourself. Hey, why don’t ya go hang out with Blueberry a bit? He’s been dyin’ to meet ya ever since I told him about you.”

     “where is he?” he asked, “not that i’m interested or anything…”

     I smirked at his shyness. Before I could answer, Papyrus scooped him up. Edge’s face turned red.

     “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL TAKE YOU TO HIM!” he then proceeded to run off with Edge secured in his arms, yelling “NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”

     After they left, I felt an arm snake around my waist. “hey, babe~” a husky voice whispered, “he’s right, you _do_ look nice in those clothes. though I’d _love_ to see what you look like with them off~”

     I turned and slapped Underlust Sans square on the cheek. “Fuck off, Lust,” I hissed, making sure my cuss wasn’t heard by the cinnamon buns in the next room.

     Lust growled but was stopped by another voice. “Leave her alone, brother; we’ll be eating soon enough~” said Underlust Papyrus (Smexy, as I call him).

     “yeah, but what will we be eating, i wonder~” Lust purred and winked at me suggestively.

     I slapped on a fake smile and waved at the table. “See for yourself.”

     “hm…” Lust hummed before turning to me as Smexy walked off to somewhere. “what if i told you i was allergic to everything here except what was between your legs~?” he wrapped his arms around my waist.

     “I’d say too fuckin’ bad; get an insulin pen,” I snarled.

     He grinned, and his tongue snaked out of his mouth.

     I wasn’t about to let him lick my cheek like I knew he was about to! I twisted my thumb into a gap between his ribs and shoved him back with a knee.

     “seems i taught ya well, doll,” an Italian accented voice said.

     I turned to the owner excitedly. “Skullface!”

     He spread his arms out to the sides and grinned, switching his cigar to the other side of his mouth. “the one and only.”

     I went over and hugged him, breathing in his scent. He smelled like earth and…cigar smoke. I pulled away and went cross-eyed to look at the cigar. “Lose it,” I said.

     “what?” he played innocent.

     “THE CIGAR, OF COURSE!” Sniper yelled and plucked it from his brother’s teeth.

     I giggled and let go of him. “How’s your chest?”

     He puffed it up and shrugged. “better. i’d say your chest was lookin’ better too, but that’d be off color.”

     _“Fick ja_ that’d be off color,” I said, careful to swear in German due to Sniper still standing there.

     “WATCH YOUR MOUTH, PEASANT!” we heard a rough voice.

     I glanced over at the newcomers and back to the self-proclaimed ‘Bad Time Duo’. “Well, make yourselves at home, and keep Blueberry and Classic Papyrus away from the food until everyone’s here,” I added the last part jokingly. Once they were gone, I turned back to the newly arrived Swapfells. SF Sans came up to me and tried to look intimidating, but he only came up to my shoulders and his eyes were still that adorable blue. _Don’t pick him up, don’t pick him up, don’t pick him up,_ I chanted in my head.

     “Chiltepin,” I greeted him coolly, internally screaming at his adorableness.

     “THE NAME IS THE TERRIFYING SANS; DON’T FORGET IT!” he fumed and stomped a few steps past me.

     His brother nodded at me.

     “Hi, Viper,” I smiled as we both watched Chiltepin storm down the hallway.

     “he’s kinda cute,” Skullface whispered to Sniper.

     Chiltepin’s face turned blue. _“Was zum Teufel hast du nur zu mir gesagt!?“_ (What the hell did you just say to me!?) he raced forward with malice on his face.

     I recognized the German and chased after him, hooking my arms under his and pulled him off the floor. “That’s enough!” I said.

     _“Setzen mich die Hölle unten!“_ (Put me the hell down!) he twisted around and tried to bite my hand.

     By this time I was in the middle of the dining room. I took a deep breath and yelled, _“Halt!”_ (Stop!) he stopped wriggling, and I set him down. Everyone was looking at me.

     He glared up at me with a look that could kill.

     _“Geben mir nicht diesen Blick.“_ (Don’t give me that look.) I ordered, and he dropped the look and stalked away.

     “HUMAN! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD SPEAK GERMAN TOO!” Blueberry’s eyes were literal stars as he gaped up at me.

     “I can speak a lil’,” I shrugged.

     “She busted my boney butt with it,” a dark and gravelly voice said from behind me, and a hand with a perfect circle cut out of it rested on my shoulder.

     “Hello, G,” I greeted Gaster Sans cheerily. He’s probably the closest I’ll ever come to trusting anything having to do with Gaster.

     “Hey kitty,” he said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

     “You’ll hate me for this, but can ya lose the cig?” I said.

     He quirked a brow at me, but he put it out anyway and walked away to get rid of it, grumbling to himself.

     Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around with a smile on my face.

     “Heya.” Ink said.

     “Don’t you ‘heya’ me, gimme a hug, Inky!” I held my arms open, and we met in the middle. I saw a certain black-boned skeleton behind him and released the hug. “Hey Error.” I had to bite back a giggle at the glasses on his face.

     He waved, but then caught sight of something behind me and scowled.

     “You,” Carrot growled.

     _“ **Me,** ”_ Error stepped forward.

     While they had a little argument about leaving Blueberry and everyone else alone, I talked to Ink. “How did you convince him to come?” I gestured to the glitched out skeleton.

     “I told him you’d be here. He seems to have taken a liking to ya,” the artist smirked. “I think as long as you and I are here and keeping an eye on him, he shouldn’t cause any trouble.”

     I tittered and changed the subject. “The Horrortales aren’t comin’?”

     He shook his head. “I did my best, but they had an Underground to run.”

     I nodded. “We’ll save a couple plates for ‘em. Okay! Okay!” I yelled when the discussion between Error and Carrot started to get heated.

     “We’ll have to keep an eye socket on those two,” yet another new voice said. I turned to see who it was and nearly fell over.

     “Nightmare!?” I exclaimed.

     “And Dream!” his brother scooted out from behind him and did a little flare with his arms.

     I looked incredulously at Ink.

     He waited until the Dreamtale brothers had walked away before explaining. “He has on a collar that will let us know if he starts anything goofy.”

     I nodded, still eyeing the gooey skeleton warily. I decided to keep a _very_ close eye on him – maybe even more so than Error. I took a breath and went into the dining hall, putting my fists on my hips and nodding at the sea of skeletons before me.

     Ink had helped me make this great big house in the middle of The Void, and now I was grateful he had convinced me to make it so big.

     “Wiggidy wiggidy wassup, brah!?” Ink and I both groaned when we heard the painfully familiar voice from the hallway.

     I cast Ink a rueful glance and turned to Fresh, who was in the weirdest pose I’ve ever seen. “Hello, _Fresh.”_

     “Hello, hello, hello, brosephine!” he slapped an arm around my shoulders. I noticed that he didn’t have his ‘YOLO’ glasses on – now they said ‘THNX’. Nice.

     I wriggled out of his uncomfortable hug and clapped my hands loudly, getting everyone’s attention. “Okay! Settle down, everybody! Round the stragglers up; it’s time to eat!”

     With Ink and Dream’s help, we found the few skeletons wandering around the mansion and brought them back to the table. Ink had to draw a few more chairs and elongate the table, but we made it work.

     “Error, get off of the ceiling! You have no idea how hard it is to clean footprints from up there,” I scolded, shaking my finger at him.

     _“ **No way,** ”_ he shook his head, _“ **I am not sitting with those glitches.** ”_

    I rolled my eyes. “If Ink, the Classics and I sit on all sides of you, will ya be happy?”

     He tapped his chin. _“ **Hmm….I dunno about ‘happy’, but sure.** ”_ He righted himself and settled down near the head of the table where he knew I was sitting.

     We all chose places at the impossibly long table, and I folded my hands in front of me to watch as some of the more ‘macho’ skeletons argued over who was going to carve the turkey. Finally I silently stood up and started cutting into it myself. Sharp, Chiltepin, Skullface, and Nightmare didn’t notice what I was doing until I had gotten back to my seat and clapped my hands once.

     Lust snickered, and I shot him a look. I picked up my glass. There wasn’t wine in any of the glasses – I knew what would probably happen if I brought alcohol into the picture. “I’ll uh…I’ll try to avoid anything cheesy here,” I began, earning a few chuckles, “But this _is_ most of your guys’ first Thanksgiving dinner, so um…I’d like to thank all of you for coming. Though I’m not quite sure _‘all’_ is the right word.” I narrowed my eyes at the Underlusts, coaxing snickers and chuckles from all around the room. “Anyway, what I wanted to say is that this has been a journey worth taking; I’m not sure I’ll get some of the weeks back that I spent in _certain_ AUs, but all the same, I’m perfectly content with saying that I’d do it all again if it meant meeting all of you again. Here’s to us – all of us.” We all raised our glasses and took a drink. “Now let’s eat. I’m starving.” I sat back down.

     The eating part was as uneventful as it can be with almost a dozen skeletons in the same room. By ‘uneventful’ I mean Blueberry started choking on god-knows-what, and Skullface gave him the Heimlich maneuver while Carrot and I both just about had a heart attack. Lust and Smexy were both staring at me hungrily, and Lust licked his teeth every time I looked at him. I gave him a discreet flip-off while the innocents weren’t looking, and he rolled his eyes and went back to poking at his cranberry sauce.

     Poor Error was getting harassed by Fresh across the table, and I had to throw a glob of mashed potato at him to get him to shut up. With my inadvertent accuracy, it actually landed in his mouth, and I busted out laughing. Now, my laugh ain’t cute – it’s filled with inhales, wheezes, and snorts. Apparently it was contagious, because pretty soon the roars of laughter could be heard all the way over in the Anti-Void. *insert Gaster reading a paper and looking up with a confused face here*

     So, in a phrase, dinner was just what I asked for.

     After we were all stuffed full, we just sat around the table for a bit to tell stories. Papyrus and Blueberry begged their brothers to tell a story called The Fluffy Bunny, but they said they’d read it to them later. I thought it was cute, but I didn’t say anything for fear of embarrassing them.

     I noticed Ink drawing something on his napkin, but I didn’t want to snoop. Error was looking over his shoulder, watching with increasing fascination.

     Once my stomach was settled enough to move, I had stood up to gather the dishes, but the Sanses shared a look, and suddenly the plates, cups, and silverware lifted into the air with different auras of respective colors surrounding them. They loaded themselves into the dishwasher, and the machine started up.

     I sat back down and smiled. _No, don’t tear up now, Minx. Just because they did something nice for you doesn’t mean you need to cry. Not even if you’re not used to it._ It was too late.

<\-------≪≫------->

     By the time my tears had subsided, and most of the skeletons had left for home, it was getting late.

     “Thank you for tonight, Minx. It was amazing!” Dream said, Nightmare nodding his agreement by his side.

     “You’re welcome, cookie. Y’all come visit once in a while, y’hear?” I looked up at Nightmare to indicate I was speaking to him, too.

     His grin widened, and he shouldered past Dream to step closer to me. He held out a hand, and I met it with my own. “We’ll be sure to, Miss.” I had told him my name, but he still insisted on calling me ‘Miss’.

     They both left, and Ink and Error were next. Ink shyly presented me with the napkin he had been drawing on, and I took it with the utmost respect and care. It was an astoundingly life-like picture of me, smiling with a flower behind my ear. I smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear, looking up at them. “Thank you, Inky. But…Error, why didn’t you destroy it? Aren’t you supposed to destroy whatever Ink makes?”

     Error stepped forward and put his hands in his pockets. _“ **I couldn’t destroy something so beautiful.** ”_

     I smiled sweetly and put my head down. “Alright, get outta here before ya open the floodgates again.” I ushered them toward the door, making them both laugh.

     Before Error could fully leave, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He flinched due to his haphephobia, but relaxed once he saw it was me – only to freeze up again when I kissed him on the cheek.

     _“ **Wh-what was that for?** ”_ he asked, his face turning blue.

     “For everything,” I said.

     _“ **Well, uh…you missed,** ”_ he said cheekily.

     “Did you not see me get the potato in Fresh’s mouth? I don’t miss,” I rejected.

     He frowned snapped his fingers. _“ **One of these days,** ”_ he said and left.

     “Yeah, you wish!” I yelled after him as he stepped through a portal.

     I turned around to look at the empty mansion. I spotted the two full plates on the table and remembered my delivery mission. I grabbed them and went out into the blankness, going up to Ink. “Take me to Horrortale, wouldja?”

     He nodded and opened a portal to the blood-filled Alternate Universe.

     I stepped through and headed for the castle; I had a Thanksgiving to deliver.


End file.
